Traditional multi-hop wireless network protocols often share characteristics with the architecture for physical wired networks. More specifically, traditional wireless networks use acknowledge frames that travel through a sequential set of routing devices or point-to point links. As an example, a traditional wireless network may be configured such that an acknowledge frame containing an acknowledge message is generated as a result of the successful delivery of a packet frame to a destination node D. The setup may require the acknowledge frame to be delivered to a source node S via three nodes C, B, and A. Accordingly, the configuration may transmit the acknowledge frame from the destination node D, to relay node C, to relay node B, to relay node A, and to the source node S, in order. Each node may receive address information regarding where a transmission or relay of the acknowledge frame by that node is intended to be delivered. Additionally, if the transmission from a node in the transmission chain fails to reach an intended node, the entire transmission process may fail.
Additionally, traditional wireless protocols generally support wireless transmission acknowledge messaging in a very limited manner or do not support them altogether due to the collision storm caused by a plurality of the multicast devices attempting to transmit acknowledge messages at nearly the same time. Certain traditional wireless protocols may support single-hop multicast acknowledge messaging where the source can send multicast transmission to and receive acknowledge messages from its immediate neighbor and not to devices more than one hop away.